Preparing For A Journey
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Deciding to join her son on his next Pokemon journey Delia gets ready for her first journey with her son's help. Written for a challenge, OOC, AU, ProtectiveAsh. T rated but might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Chapter by Chapter 10 Prompt Challenge. The prompt I got for this chapter is Sleepiness.**

**Chapter One**

Ash let out a relaxed yawn as he sat lazily on the sofa with his buddy Pikachu happily sitting next to him eating a bottle of tomato sauce. A happy smile made its way to Ash's face as he watched the TV, even though he loved being a Pokémon trainer and travelling there was some home comforts that you could not beat, like sleeping in your own bed, watching TV and being able to relax without the fear of wild Pokémon attacking you during the night.

Feeling sleepiness starting to settle in Ash placed the TV control in front of Pikachu, Ash trusted his partner to know when to come to bed, and slowly made his way towards his bedroom. Sleepily making his way out of the living room and into the hallway Ash paused as he came to his mother's bedroom where he noticed that the light was still on and the door was slightly open.

'Strange, mum is normally fast asleep by now' Ash thought in confusion as he remembered the DVD player saying it was 11.45.p.m 'I wonder if she is alright...'

Worried for his mother Ash found all trace of sleepiness gone from his body replaced with worry for his mother Ash quickly turned and knocked on his mother's door. A few seconds later much to Ash's relief the door opened to show his smiling mother standing in front of him with one of her large normal smiles.

"Ash! I thought you would of been on your way to bed or asleep by now!" Delia cried out as she looked her son over carefully, "Oh! Did I wake you up with the noise I was making?"

"No mum, I was on my way to bed when I saw your light was still on...and normally you are fast asleep by now," Ash replied with a small blush on his face as a light of understanding appeared on Delia's face.

"And you was worried about me!" Delia said in understanding only for a glint to appear in her eyes, "Ash...I was going to talk to you about this tomorrow but I guess the Meowth is out of its Pokeball now."

Making a motion for Ash to follow her Delia turned and walked into her bedroom leaving a confused Ash to follow. Walking into his mother's bedroom what Ash saw was the total opposite of what he had expected. Clothes, books, toilets, shoes, bags and items Ash did not even want to know about littered the room, the only way Ash could describe it was the fact that it looked like his did when he was packing for his first Pokémon journey.

"Sorry about the mess Ash but I never realised just how hard it is to decide what to take with me when I am packing for myself," Delia apologised as she began to clear some space on her soft pink bed, "Now I understand just how you seem to get yourself into just a state!"

"Mum...what's going on?" Ash asked in confusion as he looked around his mother's messy bedroom once again, "What is happening?"

Taking a deep breath Delia sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh and stared up at the ceiling with a nostalgic look on her face. Ash watched his mother's face closely as a soft smile full of memories appeared on her face, the same one that Ash often wore when he remembered the adventures with his friends and Pokémon.

"Ash...I have only travelled for a set reason, even when I was your age I was not able to go on my own Pokémon journey as I had to stay in normal school and get a job as my parents were no longer able to look after themselves," Delia said softly with a soft sigh as she turned to look at her son with a small smile, "I think it is time for me to begin my own Pokémon Journey, Mimey has agreed to travel with me and explore..."

"So...we are both going to be going on our own Pokémon journey's then," Ash said softly as he ran the idea though his mind, "It sounds like we are going to be able to talk a lot less then but at least when we meet next we will have new friends to introduce to each other and new stories to tell each other."

"Ash...this is what I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow," Delia admitted as she looked at Ash with an unsure expression on her face, "I was wondering if you would not mind helping me to prepare for my Pokémon journey and...and would it be alright if I travelled with you for my first journey? I want to see what it is like and if I should go on another journey or if it is not for me."

Delia's words caused Ash to freeze as his mind ran through the many adventures that he had gone on during his journey. Fear for his mother suddenly hit him hard and fast as he wondered if his mother could cope with the life on the road.

'If I agree to mum travelling around with me for however long she wants then at least I will know that she is safe and nothing bad has happened to her' Ash thought as he weighed up his options.

"I also have another...more personal reason I want to go on a Pokémon journey," Delia admitted catching her son's full attention, "I was hoping that I might run into your father while we travel in whatever region we chose to go to..."

At those words Ash knew that his mother had won, that she would be travelling with him on his next journey. Through that was not what had him in just a state, it was the fact that after all this time, after so many years of _him_ never showing up or sending word to them that his mother still waited for him. That was why Ash _hated_ his father with a passion, he _hated_ what he had done to his mother.

"Alright mum, I do not mind us travelling together, we can get ready together though I have not decided on where to travel to next," Ash admitted, unable to not smile as his mother let out a happy squeal, "So...do you have any ideas on where we should travel too next?"

"Oh thank you Ash! This will be so much fun!" Delia cried out happily as she ran over and pulled her son into a tight hug, "I'm not sure where we should travel too! Maybe a new region?"

"Maybe, well we have a few days of preparation before we have to start worrying about where we want to go. Why don't you think on it for a bit?" Ash suggested kindly knowing the importance of a person's first journey.

"I will and thank you Ash!" Delia said happily with a giggle as she gently began to herd her son out of her room, "Now I think it is time we both went to bed! We have a long day planning ahead of us!"

"Okay mum, I was just heading to bed before all of this happened," Ash replied sheepishly as he walked out into the hallway, "Pikachu is still up, I think he plans to watch a romantic movie with that bottle of tomato sauce!"

"Well knowing Pikachu he'll come to bed once the movie is over or the bottle of tomato sauce is empty, whichever comes first," Delia said with a fond smile, "Well Ash I'll see you in the morning bright and early!"

"Alright, Night mum!" Ash answered and with one last smile he turned and headed towards his own bedroom, his sleepiness returning now that he knew everything was alright.

**To Be Continued...**

**I know that Delia is rumoured to have been part of Team Rocket at one point and all but I'm making this fic AU. I haven't made up my mind what region they will travel too. Hope everyone enjoys my first multichapter Pokémon fic, I don't know how many times I've had to stop myself from writing the HP Character names!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Chapter by Chapter 10 Prompt Challenge. The prompt I got for this chapter is Rage. Written for the one million words added compotation.**

**Chapter Two**

The following morning Ash found himself wishing that the precious night was all a nightmare as he sat in the kitchen watching his mother run about the place leaving chaos behind her. It was only thanks to his experience having to get up early in the morning while travelling that kept him from falling asleep where he sat. With a large unhidden yawn Ash rubbed his eyes tired as he absent mindedly stroked Pikachu who had made himself comfortable in Ash's lap before falling asleep hugging the tomato sauce bottle.

"This is pure chaos," Ash muttered softly to his sleeping Pikachu, "I wonder...does mum even have a bag to put everything in?"

Making up his mind to ask her the next time she came into the kitchen Ash sat and listened to the soft muttering of his mother as she moved about the house. Realising that his mother would not be returning to the kitchen anytime soon Ash looked down only to find Pikachu still fast asleep hugging the bottle of tomato sauce. Biting his lip in fear of waking his friend up Ash began to plot on just how he could gain his mother's attention without waking up his partner. His chance came when his mother walked into the kitchen and headed towards the pantry muttering to herself, deep in thought.

"Mum," Ash asked loudly causing Delia to turn and look at him with an absent minded expression on her face, "I was just wondering...do you have a bag to carry everything in?"

At her son's question Delia gasped and let out a low groan, "Oh no! I knew I was forgetting something. My old travelling is too worn and small from a Pokémon journey. What should I do?"

"If you like we could go into town and grab a bag for you and some supplies," Ash suggested calmly, "Through...we still have three hours at least before the shops open and I was hoping that we could have breakfast."

"That's a great idea Ashy!" Delia gushed out happily as she quickly began to run around the kitchen pulling out two cereal bowls and some spoons, "Ash could you please get the cereal?"

"Sure mum," Ash replied as he carefully moved Pikachu into his arms and slowly stood up as not to wake or disturb his buddy, "You seem excited about going on your Pokémon journey."

"Oh I am! I am!" Delia cried out happily as she placed the bowls and spoons down on the table before moving towards the fridge, "I feel like a child on their first day of school! I have so much to get ready! How I manage to pack everything for you with space to spare is a mystery to me. When I pack for myself I find myself going into a rage as everything never fits in like it should do!"

"Don't worry mum, it will get easier but it will not go away," Ash replied with a laugh as he remembered the times it had happened to him while travelling, "I remember once when I put too much into my bag that suddenly all came out like a firework. I had to go through it all, throw some bits away and fold everything up again."

"It seems that is something you get from me Ash," Delia replied with a shake of her head as she pulled the milk out of the fridge, "I could never understand just how your father used to do it."

"My father..." Ash said softly as he suddenly found himself looking down at the floor, rage built up inside of him at the mention of one of the people he hated the most but he would keep calm for his mother.

"You know Ash...you are a lot like your father," Delia said softly as she missed the pained expression on Ash's face, "Kind to humans and Pokémon, selfless, hard working, courageous, brash..."

Unable to take any more about his father Ash quickly blurted out, "So mum, do you know what type of bag you want?"

"I would like a backpack like yours Ash through a bit more me," Delia replied with a thoughtful expression as she pulled the cereal out of the cupboard, "While I think messenger bags are cute they are bad for your shoulders if you think about the weight and time you will be carrying it. That is why I always make sure to give you a new backpack for at the start of your journeys Ash."

"Mum," Ash moaned out as his whole face went bright red, embarrassment took the place of rage, "Your embarrassing me!"

"I do not see what I am doing wrong, I'm just making sure that my baby boy looks after his back and shoulders," Delia replied oblivious to her son's emotions, "Anyway I was thinking of getting a nice pink bag or maybe yellow or green...maybe even blue or black. You know Ash I have always liked those bags that are black with those flames on them."

At his mother's words Ash let out a low groan, by her words about her bag Ash could just tell that this would be a long journey full of embarrassment.

'If anyone tries to make fun of her about her choice in bags or for any other reason through I will make sure they pay' Ash thought darkly as he listened to his mother's rambling 'I don't care what anyone says, my mum is my mum and she is the best ever.'

Hearing the soft clanging and rustling sound of cereal being poured Ash looked down in his arms at the still slumbering Pikachu who was still hugging the bottle of tomato sauce. It seemed that Pikachu had been up later the previous night then Ash realised.

"Hey buddy, it is time to get up," Ash said softly and carefully, he did not want to feel Pikachu's thunder bolt so early in the morning, "It's time for breakfast."

In reply Pikachu slowly woke up with a soft yawn and blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. Looking up at his trainer Pikachu found him to be looking down at him with soft caring eyes and saying the magic word, breakfast.

"Good Morning Buddy, ready for some breakfast?" Ash asked only to let out a happy laugh as Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arms with his bottle of tomato sauce and skilfully made his way up to sit on Ash's shoulders, "I guess I will take that as a yes then."

Picking up the open box of breakfast cereal Ash closed it and walked over to the cupboard, opening the wooden cupboard door Ash slotted the cereal box into place before reaching to the lower shelf where they kept Pokémon food for Electric and Psychic/Fairy types that were kept their for Pikachu and Mr. Mime. Reaching out Ash picked out the red berry Pokémon food for Pikachu knowing what type Pikachu enjoyed in the morning.

"Looks like we have a busy day ahead of us," Ash said as he closed the cupboard door, "Mum's decided that she and her Mr. Mime are going to join us on our next journey so we need to head into town and get a few items like a bag for mum. We also need to top up on Potions and some other bits too."

"Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu cried out happily as he took his breakfast from his trainer, his trainer's mother knew how to make food.

"Eat up you two, we have a long day ahead of us," Delia said with a smile as her son and Pikachu made their way back to the kitchen table, "What do you think of a bag in the shape of a flower Ash?"

"Errr...interesting?" Ash said dumbly as he shared a look with Pikachu.

Happy with her son's answer Delia turned her attention back to her food and began to eat. Sharing a relieved look with each other Ash and Pikachu quickly digged into their food while making sure to always have a mouthful of food so they would not have to answer any questions. As they did so they missed the amused expression on Delia's face.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Chapter by Chapter 10 Prompt Challenge. The prompt I got for this chapter is Earth and Sky. Written for the one million words added compotation.**

**Chapter Three**

Half an hour later with full stomachs and the washing up from breakfast done Ash, Delia, Pikachu and Mr. Mime stepped out of the house. A large smile came to Ash's face as he felt the warm rays of the sun on his body, above him in the sky the sounds of flying type Pokémon came to his ears making Ash relax slightly.

"What a wonderful morning," Delia commented as she locked up the house, "It is on days like this that travelling is a joy."

"Yeah but the weather can quickly change," Ash said with a laugh as he stood waiting at the edge of the path, "I have been in some interesting battles where one moment it is bright and sunny out but the next it is pouring down with rain or hail because of a Pokémon's move!"

"I take it I will need to pack an umbrella that I can keep on me during battles?" Delia asked jokingly as she walked down the clean dirt path from her house to join her son.

"Nah, just get ready to dodge and move about a lot, in some Pokémon battle's that are not in a gym or indoors as they can tend to get very physical for the trainer," Ash answered with a shrug as he watched his mother close the small white gate behind her, "Through during those battles I have seen some pretty cool moves, like these two trainers combined their Pokémon moves so the attack came from both earth and sky! It was awesome!"

"It sounds like our journey together will be exciting," Delia said with a large happy smile on her face, "I hope I get to see some really cute Pokémon!"

"We will see all sorts mum, you get to see a lot of different and unique stuff while travelling," Ash said with a smile as he took a few steps along the path, "I want to see some really powerful and rare Pokémon!"

On Ash's shoulder Pikachu called out it's agreement as Delia joined Ash and they began to walk down the path. After a few minutes of walking quietly and enjoying the day Ash looked at his mum nervously before looking around at all the wild Pokémon that ran past him as they went about their daily business.

"Mum have you picked which region we are going to go to yet?" Ash asked as he absent mindedly rubbed Pikachu on the head.

"I'm not sure, I know that I do not want to travel around the Kanoto Region as both of us have seen a lot of that, I was thinking about one of the regions that Professor Oak told me about," Delia said with a thoughtful expression on her face, "That reminds me I need to pick up a world map while we are picking up supplies so I can pick where we will be travelling to next. Do you have any suggestions Ash?"

"Only one," Ash replied as the small town and shops came into view, "I don't want to go travelling in the same area that Gary is at the moment. I've sort of had enough of showing myself up and...I really don't want to leave _all_ of my Pokémon behind like Gary does."

"That is alright Ashy, Professor Oak mentioned that Gary was preparing to go to the Orange Islands so we won't go there," Delia said with a proud smile, it seemed that her baby boy was starting to grow up.

Ash felt a sigh of relief at his mother's words, he just could not take anymore of Gary's hurtful taunts or belittling comments. Trying to take his mind off of Gary Ash looked around only to find himself standing in front of the shops.

"That took a lot less time than I thought it would," Ash said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "So where do you want to go to first?"

"I was thinking the shoe shop, something tells me that wearing high heels while travelling is a big no no for your ankles," Delia said causing Ash to nod his head, "Do you want to come with me or wait outside for me?"

"I'll come inside with you, mum," Ash said quickly before Delia could react, memories of his last visit before his last journey came to him of the male shop assistant and his more than rude behaviour.

"Okay Ash," Delia said oblivious to her son's thoughts as she made her way over to the shoe shop with Ash at her side, "Do you need a new pair of trainers Ash?"

"Errr...I think I do," Ash replied as he looked down at his well worn trainers, "Yes, I do need a new pair through I think I'll just grab the same pair as I'm wearing."

With a happy nod Delia walked the last few steps over to the shoe shop, pushed open the shop's door and walked into the shoe shop with Ash sticking close behind her with Mr. Mime and Pikachu. As they made their way into the shop they were met with a greedy looking young man wearing a suit.

"Welcome to this humble shoe shop," the man said as his blue eyes lustfully ran up and down Delia's body, "How may I help you?"

"Both my son and I need a new pair of shoes, we are both going on a Pokémon journey so we will need something practical," Delia said not seeing the dark look her son was sending the blond haired man, "Can you suggest anything?"

The sales assistant let out a dramatic gasp, rushed forwards and grabbed Delia's hand, "Someone of just beauty as yourself should not be subjected to the difficulties of going on a Pokémon journey! You should stay at home and live like a queen!"

"That is nice of you to say but I want to go on a journey with my son," Delia said kindly as she pulled her hand out of the man's grip, "I have my reasons for travelling, now about those shoes..."

"If you want to travel so badly my fair maiden why do we not travel together on a ship or in a blimp?" the sales assistant asked as he winked at Delia.

Growling darkly at the man's words and antics Ash placed a calming hand on Pikachu's head before leaning over to Mr. Mime and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Mime?" Mr. Mime asked as he looked at Ash questioningly before pointing at the sales assistant who was trying to chat Delia up.

"I know Mr. Mime, that sales assistant has no right saying these things to mum," Ash said passionately, "But don't worry, I have an idea, and hopefully this time he will learn his lesson."

At Ash's words both Pikachu and Mr. Mime perked up and looked at Ash with an expecting look on their face. With a smirk on his face Ash leant down and whispered softly so that only Mr. Mime and Pikachu could hear. A few seconds later as Ash finished explaining his plan three identical smirks appeared on their faces as they turned and looked at the sales assistant who was still flirting with Delia. He would soon learn not to be careful with who he flirted with.

**To Be Continued...**

**To answer your questions, I do not know which region Ash and his mother will be travelling around with or who else will be joining them. The only thing I know is that Ash has already travelled around the Kanto Region and the Orange Islands and I'm not sure on having Brock travelling with them. If you have any suggestions to what region and who they should travel with let me know as I'll be writing a sequel to this fic.**


End file.
